Best Druh
by Sally White
Summary: Two siblings are unknowingly in love with each other during the time of World War II. When the brother gets drafted into the army, the two exchange letters and slowly begin to realize their feelings for each other. But, in war, sacrifices must be made... AU storyline. Male!UkrainexBelarus


Hello, there! ^^ I'm Sally White, and this is my first story for Hetalia! It's based off of an RP that a friend and I have going where she's writing for Dmitri and I'm writing for Natalya. So if the format of this story seems a little weird, that's why. But it's such a sweet story, and it's very nostalgic to me because it's what got me into the pairing of Male!UkrainexBelarus. This story isn't perfect and it has its flaws, yes…but to my friend and I, it is perfect in its own way. If you have any questions about this, feel free to send me a message and we can talk about it. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song Best Druh.

Dedication: This one goes out to my wonderful RP partner. Without her, I would just be another Belarus obsessed with Russia.

**Best Druh**

**By: Sally White**

**Chapter 1: The Draft**

Natalya sat at the table, trying to do her homework but kept stealing glances up at her older brother Dmitri. He was currently standing at the stove cooking their dinner, his sleeves pushed up and showing off the muscles in his arms. Oh, how many times had she imagined being held in those arms, being loved, kissed...and other things? She blushed at her thoughts and looked down, scolding herself. He was her brother! She wasn't supposed to think about him like that...

Suddenly, her other brother, Ivan, strode into the room. He sniffed the air and grinned. "Ah, something smells delicious, da?" Ivan strode over to Natalya and kissed the top of her head before going over to their brother and slapping him on the back good naturedly. Then he walked back over to Natalya. "Hey, Natty, what are you doing? School work?" Ivan made a retching sound then sat down on Natalya, being an annoying big brother.

Natalya protested and tried to push him off, to no avail. "Ivan! Cut it out!"

"Hey, Ivan, leave her be! I just got her to sit down and start working on that!" Dmitri called from the stove. He stared at the younger man as he sighed and got off Natalya. Ivan trotted over to Dmitri and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"You're absolutely no fun, braht." Ivan complained.

Dmitri gave a small snort. "Oh, I'm not now, am I? You can find your own dinner then."

"Fine, fine! Sorry!" Ivan said, letting go and sitting down at the table next to Natalya.

Natalya giggled as she watched her brothers interact. She was honestly jealous sometimes of how well they got along, while she felt like she had to work hard to get either of them to notice her. It probably didn't help that she had more than sibling-like feelings for both of them...she shook the thought away. "What are you cooking, braht?" she asked Dmitri.

"Borsch" Dmitri replied, smiling at Natalya. "I felt like eating it tonight. Now get back to that schoolwork." He chided her gently, knowing though that she didn't really need extra prodding. Really, she was such a good girl.

Natalya pouted at Dmitri, but did as she was told. After all, she didn't want him to be disappointed in her. But she knew that focusing would be hard, especially with her two favorite boys in the room. She sighed softly, wishing not for the first time that she wasn't their sister.

Ivan sidled up to Dmitri and said quietly, quiet enough for Natalya not to hear, "Did you hear that Markus got drafted today? That's the sixth guy this month!"

"Oh really?" Dmitri replied quietly, making sure Natalya did not overhear them. He didn't want her to worry as he did. Markus and the other men that had been drafted from their village were all the same age as Dmitri. Truthfully, the young man felt as though it was only a matter of time before he too received a drafting notice. Luckily, Ivan was just two years under the drafting age; he was safe. Dmitri felt fear roil inside him. Ivan and Natalya were not children anymore, but they were still young. What would become of them if Dmitri was drafted? He had the utmost belief that they could run the home and survive without him for that time if necessary, but what if... What if he never came home?

Ivan nodded. "Yep. There are whispers going around that there are going to be more drafted before the next month passes. That there are more drafting people coming sometime later this week." He sighed, shuffling his feet. Then he glanced up at his brother. "It's not too late, you know. You could still get away before they come for you. You could escape to Switzerland or someplace like that. Me and Natty could take care of the house."

Natalya thought she heard her name in her brothers' conversation and looked up from her work at them, her head tilted to the side.

Dmitri shook his head, not noticing Natalya was looking at them. "I won't do that, Ivan. You know that already. It is a cowardly thing to do." Dmitri said looking back at his brother with stern blue eyes. Dmitri was scared, yes and he didn't want to die and leave Ivan and Natalya all alone, but he still couldn't run. If his country needed him and he ran away, what kind of man was he? No, he would not do that.

"Da, da, I know," Ivan sighed, running a hand through his beige colored hair. "I just thought that I should offer again." He patted his brother on the shoulder then turned around. "Hey, Natty, aren't you supposed to be doing that school work?"

"I thought I heard my name and was going to respond if I did," she protested lightly, trying to keep her tone light. Truthfully, she was worried. She knew that they were keeping something from her and she didn't like it, but she didn't want to try to force them to tell her. That would just end badly.

Dmitri smiled, but this time it was a little strained. "Not to worry, Natty. We were just discussing some current events. But we didn't say your name. Vybačte..."

Natalya opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly there was a knock at the door. She looked at it. "Who could that be?"

Ivan stood up straight. "I'll answer it." He walked over and opened the door. Two men in uniform stood at the door, one of them holding a stack of papers.

"Does Dmitri Chernenko live here?" one of the men asked.

Dmitri felt his heart jump into his throat as he heard his name. Nevertheless, he fought away the feeling of dread that had been born into him and turned off the stove, before going over to the door. "I'm Dmitri Chernenko." he replied , stepping in front of Ivan, almost in a protective manner. As soon as the Ukrainian caught sight of the uniforms the men wore, he knew his worst fears were confirmed. He was being drafted.

The man with the papers handed Dmitri a paper. "You have two days to pack the necessities, then you are expected at the gate at 8 am sharp. Understood?"

Natalya watched all of this with horror. She knew what was going on, she wasn't stupid. But...this couldn't be happening to Dmitri...it just couldn't!

Dmitri was silent for a moment, before he accepted the paper, his eyes hard and emotionless. "Yes sir." He replied. However, inside he felt like crying out. He didn't want go, he didn't want to kill, he didn't want to leave his family! But he had to...

The two men saluted to him, then walked away. Ivan shut the door behind them, sighing.

Natalya stood up, staring at her eldest brother in horror. "You just got drafted...didn't you?" Her hands were clasped around her throat in her horror.

Dmitri could only look at her for a moment, trying to say something to her. For moment, he stared at the girl that for a long time now had ceased to be just his sister and become something more. The emotions running through him now really brought that to light for him. He loved her. He shouldn't but he did. She looked so scared. Dmitri desperately tried to think of something to say to her and emotional speech flew into his mind. A thousand things he wanted to say but wouldn't. A thousand more things he should say, but couldn't. Finally...

"Yes. I've been drafted, Natalya."

Natalya's mind snapped. She suddenly had no control over her actions or anything. She felt like someone had taken over her body and she was forced to just sit in herself and watch.

She watched as she screamed at Dmitri and Ivan, accusing them of keeping things from her and lying to her. She watched as she threw things in the kitchen, breaking a lamp and a few plates and a couple of cups. She watched as she punched both Ivan and Dmitri when they tried to grab her to calm her down. She watched as she took off running out of the house, too fast for her brothers to follow her, into the dark, rainy night, running out of the village and into the dark forest just beyond.

And she watched as she finally collapsed under a tree from exhaustion, both mentally and physically. And she only started feeling again when she was sobbing against the tree, both tears and snot pouring down her face. This...couldn't be happening. "No," she gasped through her sobs. "Not Dmitri..."

As it got darker and colder she knew that she should get up and go back, that Ivan and Dmitri were probably worried sick about her. But she just...couldn't. And as she thought about this she slowly drifted off to sleep..

**To Be Continued…**

Vybačte = I'm sorry

Well, this is the first installation of the story. I'll be uploading more periodically. Me and my friend haven't finished this RP yet. We're about half-way through it. But we will finish it! So, let me know what you all think. Laters~ ^^

-Sally White


End file.
